


Lay Your Big Spike Down

by mresundance



Series: Standalone Trans Fics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: FTM Will, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Trousers, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will buys Hannibal a leather outfit and Hannibal wears it and they have sex. That's the whole fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Big Spike Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakerStreetMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStreetMuse/gifts), [homoette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=homoette).



Hannibal pins him, one gloved hand pushing Will down into the cold, marble counter, the other reaching between his legs. Between being forced into the counter, and the groan of the leather Hannibal wears, Will becomes wet and hard, his cock already throbbing against Hannibal's palm. 

Will had bought the leather outfit half as a joke, knowing Hannibal would never be rude enough to decline a gift. Will had also been curious if Hannibal would actually wear it, and how he would look in it. 

Hannibal had, predictably, tried very hard to hide his displeasure, though Will knows him well enough to recognize the imperceptible sneer Hannibal gets when he's unhappy in company. He'd sniffed and then thanked Will for the "lovely and unexpected gift". Will had reined in his laughter and then said, oh-so-casually, that he would absolutely _love_ to see it on Hannibal. 

Hannibal's eyes had gone dark as thunderclouds and for a moment Will was frightened. But then something in Hannibal relaxed. 

"Of course," he'd said before excusing himself to go put on the outfit. This had amused Will, because it's not like he hasn't seen Hannibal naked, and removing and putting on clothes.

He should have known Hannibal would make him wait until he became impatient enough to wander into the kitchen. (Will got himself a drink of water just so he had something to do.) And he should have suspected Hannibal would creep up on him, until the leather squeaked and betrayed him just as he put his hands on Will's body. 

Now he is spread on the counter like one of Hannibal's entrees, and Will supposes, he is. Hannibal pulls Will off the counter, turning him around so they're facing.

"Do you like what you see, Will?" Hannibal asks as he unbuttons Will's shirt. 

The adrenaline from the unexpected attack is probably making Hannibal seem all the more feral. With his hair slicked back, the lines of his face are sharper. The black leather jacket and pants are probably not the perfect size, but it doesn't matter because Hannibal inhabits the outfit as if he were molded for him, from the broad shoulders, to the trim waist, down all the elegant, muscular, and lethal contours of his legs. His cock strains against the pants. Will makes a noise: half surprise, half desire. 

Hannibal smirks and pulls Will's shirt off before unbuttoning and unzipping Will's jeans, then pulling his boxer-briefs down. Will shudders as the other man's gloved hands reach around to cup his ass. As he does, Hannibal presses the full weight of his black leather clad body to Will's naked one, and kisses him. Nothing more than a light press of lips and tongue while he rubs his body against Will's. His thigh moves between Will's legs, brushing his swollen cock with the smooth, soft leather. Will nips Hannibal's lips to keep from coming right there. Hannibal's huge hands squeeze his ass, kiss deepening while Hannibal's thigh continues working his cock. 

"Fuck," Will breathes when he feels the other man's hands moving between his legs. 

"I'm glad you like it Will," Hannibal says, stroking Will's cock with one gloved hand as Will ruts against him. 

Hannibal kneels and holds Will's gaze as he takes his cock in his mouth. It's positively sinful how good he looks as he does it. Will watches as Hannibal circles his wet hole with gloved fingers, and spreads his legs wider, shuddering as they push inside him. Though the leather gloves are soft and treated, they are coarse in a way Hannibal's cock and fingers are not, a way the toys they use are not, and that alien coarseness is intimately shocking and arousing.

While Hannibal sucks and fingers him, Will angles his hips, drawing those fingers deeper, and he comes rather abruptly. He's still shaking and trying to catch his breath as Hannibal withdraws. Will hears Hannibal's zipper, and the crinkle of the condom wrapper, but he doesn't quite register the sounds, until both men are on the floor, Hannibal on top. The leather sticks to Will's sweaty skin, making him feel all the more exposed. Hannibal's cock is thick and heavy as he sinks down into Will, so quick and deep Will sucks his breath and grabs Hannibal's shoulders. 

"Are you all right?" Hannibal whispers. In the afternoon light he is strange and beautiful, like shards of broken glass in the moonlight. 

"Yes," Will exhales, drawing Hannibal down with his lips and tongue. 

Hannibal stays seated deep in Will, moving minutely as they kiss and caress. Wrapping his legs around Hannibal's waist, Will presses his heels into Hannibal's ass, urging him to move faster, harder. The thrusting increases, until Will is arching to meet Hannibal, and the kitchen echoes with loud, wet slaps as they fuck. 

"Oh god," Will says and Hannibal grins at that, his teeth dark and sharp. His thrusts turn viscous then, possessive, and Will feels like he'll split open. His legs tighten, and he digs his nails into Hannibal's shoulders as he pants the man's name over and over again, until they're both coming.

They lie entangled for a moment, catching their breaths. Gently, Hannibal pulls out and off. He leaves, presumably to discard the used condom, and then returns, having shed the leather and donned a bathrobe. 

"You fucked me good," Will growls as Hannibal helps him to his feet. 

"I rather enjoyed it too," Hannibal says. "Maybe I will even consider keeping that leather . . . attire. . . and wearing it in the future."

Will almost laughs, particularly at the way he says "attire"; as if it means the exact opposite. 

"You do that," he says, pulling Hannibal close and burying his face in his shoulder. "You do that."

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the title from the lyrics of Neil Young's "Motorcycle Momma". Because reasons.
> 
> The fic is based on [this post on Tumblr](http://imaginehanniballecter.tumblr.com/post/92147356454/mresundance-imaginehanniballecter-imagine). If you want a visual of Hannibal in leather, check out [this post](http://heroes-get-made.tumblr.com/post/75714043473/plaid-suits-and-paisley-ties). 
> 
> Mmmmm yes. 
> 
> Also shout out to the nice lesbian who helped me when I was a bewildered bisexual college freshman who had just come out. Amongst other things (providing support and encouragement and never saying my bisexuality wasn't real) she took me to a gay club once. And when she danced with me she showed me _the amazing thigh trick_. UNF. 
> 
> #lesbians know how to do the fun stuff
> 
> #Hanni prob totes learned it from a lesbian


End file.
